paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Baxter the mail pup
00 8B 8B 0 139 139 Baxterthemailpup (talk) 12:06, July 4, 2018 (UTC)Baxterthemailpup Baxter belongs to pawxdraws on deviantart ”Delivering mails, Baxter won’t fail!” ....................................................~Baxter Baxter is apart of the PAW Patrol and the BARK Patrol Anyone can draw him! Also, ask me if he can be in your story, it Depends what it’s about! Thank you! All About Baxter! ll About Baxter! Baxter is a good pup... but is sometimes shy. His fear is fire, so Marshall gets the fire out, what a good pup! He likes the team and his job. His secret crush is Moo Moo But is dating Everest. His friends are The PAW patrol, Buster, Tayla, and Aid. He is Respectful, Nice, and and a good pup! If you want, pawxdraws on deviantart said that you can draw Baxter anytime for her Because, she needs help for more pictures of him. If You Want To Follow Baxter’s Instagram, it is @pawpatrolbaxter. Baxter wears the color bright blue and his puptag haves an envelope on it. He is the 13th Pup Of the Paw Patrol. Age: 6 Job: Mail Pup Article Name: Baxter The Mail Pup Badge:' '''Baxter’s Badge haves an Mail Sign on it. '''Birthday: '''January 24th (he’s 6 but got created in 2018.) Voice Actors voice of Charlie Brown (Adult) Alex Porter (child) Gumball Watterson (Teenager) Slide left for more! --> Personality Baxter is a funny, nice, helpful, and hard working pup. He can help people, and he can also plan stuff and solve stuff. Doesn’t really mind getting splash by Marshall... like Rocky does! Sometimes, he crashes in the elevator like Marshall does to help him, only sometimes when he feels like it. He haves some things in common like Marshall and Chase does. Physical Appearance Baxter was a stray little puppy. He escaped the animal shelter where his family is and his sister that he heard of from his mom before, Goldie.When he escaped, he jumped into the opened trunk of a mail truck. Then he fell Out and appeared in the woods. He met a wolf named Bone. He had to hunt for food most of his life. After 6 years, he wanted to take a walk around the street. Then He saw the mail man stuck and he saved him with the paw patrol and joined the paw patrol after that. Yes, he haves a family. He haves a mom, dad, a little sister named Goldie and a sister Milly and he escaped because he heard a loud motorcycle because it was motorcycle week and he was small so he could escape easily out of his cage and opened the door and ran off in the woods. He has been in the woods about 4 years. (Because he escaped when he was 2 and his sister was just born) How he joined Are you wondering HOW he joined? The new read this: In The woods, he was going on the streets to take a walk for once. But then, the mail man’s ladder fell and he was hanging on the post office roof. The mail man said, “hey pup, what’s your name?” Then Baxter says, “hey, my name is Baxter, my dream job is to be a mail pup!” The mail man said, “woh, cool! I’m a mail man, you can be my pet dog, but can you call the paw patrol, first? Please?” Baxter says “OK!” Baxter calls the paw patrol then he saves the mail man with the paw patrol, “yay! The mail man is here!” Baxter said. The mail man whispers to Ryder, “he’s my new pup/friend.” Then... Ryder gets a idea, he whispers to the mail man, “I gotta plan!” Then the plan was... Baxter joins the paw patrol and he’s a mail pup because his dream job was a mail pup. Bio He found Everest when she got lost after she joined the paw patrol and they met each other so they had an snowball fight. Then about 4 years later, he joined the paw patrol. He was only 2 when he met her. Baxter is also an cuddly pup and likes to rest with people/pups. He is always sleepy and hungry. He always asks: “is it treat time, yet?” Or “is it almost bedtime?” But he still loves his job. He joined on January 24th, 2018 (the day he got created on). He used to be an stray. Gear He haves a bright blue costume. His hat is just like Chase’s, but light blue and no yellow line. He haves 2 pockets on each side. Pup Pack Tools Standard Mail Outfit: Mail Claw (3 claws and different from Rocky’s), a mail launcher (kinda like Chase’s). Mission Paw: blaster (brakes walls and on top of Pup pack and looks like a drill), scanner (looks like Marshall‘s x-ray Screen But sees who’s stuck somewhere and sees through walls). Air Pups: compellers (the one that is inside a fan) Sea Patrol: life saver, water wings (different from Skye’s wings, Baxter‘s sea ones flap and goes under water). Snow uniform: sled (on top), skates (on his feet, it his boots and he can transform them into skates when he says: *barks* skates!). Ultimate police rescue: taser (to take bad guys down), rope (to tie bad guys up), cannon (just like Chase’s police one). Ultimate fire rescue: water cannon (look like Marshall’s And is on the right side), ladder (on top of puppack and it can stay in and come out). Ultimate flight rescue: wings (just like Skye’s and on the sides), Fan (on the top and for hot days or sometimes for extra boost). Ultimate construction rescue: shovel (two on each sides), drill (on top of Pup pack). Ultimate recycle rescue: trash breaker (breaks trash and on top of pup pack), trash bag handle (on the side and comes with trash bag). Ultimate water rescue: blades (for swimming underwater), life jacket (on him, he says: woof, life jacket on!), dusting Brush (to get the dust off the stuff or living things under water). Ultimate snow rescue: shovel (again both on sides), snowboard (on top and it pops right out when he says: woof, Snowboard!). Ultimate jungle rescue: String (on top of Pup pack and it changes by itself to different trees and it stays hanging on his Pup pack), sticky paws (on his feet so he can stick To trees to get them on, he needs to say: woof, sticky paws!). Ultimate spy rescue: spying goggles (he can see in the dark), sticky upside down boots ( can go upside down on trees or other stuff and he says: woof, sticky upside down boots!) Ultimate mail rescue: same as default outfit Pup pack but haves a different costume that is dark blue and light blue Vehicles He haves a mail truck that is light blue and white. It looks like Marshall’s health truck, but the back is for delivery stuff like boxes and notes. He haves a mail canon in his truck also in his pup pack. on his left side inside of his truck that he can call out to get it out, he haves a skateboard so he can chase the mail just in case someone took it or he can use it because his truck can be missing, and He also haves a skateboard at the lookout. His truck is a mix of Marshall’s ETM truck, Chase’s Police Truck, and Tracker’s Jeep, (Mostly Marshall’s ETM truck). Trivia * Baxter haves brown eyes * Baxter is a Golden Retriever * He is helpful to deliver mail * He is scared of fire * He likes to travel and walking in the woods * When the power out, the Team always uses a flashlights for Baxter instead of candles that they never use. * He likes the team * He doesn’t like people being mean Storys he appears in * Pups Go On A Trip * Tug Bug * Broken Eye * Baxter’s New Job * BARK Patrol: Into the BARK (mentioned) Relationships Marshall: Friend Rubble: Best friend Chase: sometimes friend Rocky: barely talk Zuma: Friend Skye: Good, But Just Friends Everest: Dating Tracker: Friend Do You Like Baxter? Yes No etc. What Do You Like About Him? He’s Funny He is Smart He Looks Cute He Is Nice What’s your favorite gear of Baxter? Standard Uniform Mission Paw Air Pups Sea Patrol Hat Only Collar Only No Hat Knight Gear Mer-Pup Pup-Fu Uniform King Gear Snow Uniform Piarate Uniform Eye-Patch No Pup-Tag On Collar Super Hero Gear Jungle Outfit '''Gallery' F591191E-C0C0-445F-8E93-EBBDA2EEE57F.png|Baxter With No Uniform|link=Baxter With No Uniform 23B800CA-0B5A-4EC5-B4EB-B14A97A1B95D.jpeg|Baxter In Mail Uniform|link=Baxter In Mail Uniform 3EA3B6D5-649F-4CA8-9620-78E041E1C860.jpeg|Baxter With No Hat|link=Baxter With No Hat 330D0F6D-703C-4186-B839-EEEB58490E57.jpeg|Baxter In Badge|link=Baxter In Badge C041CB6D-88D1-41CA-9E17-3AAB6B1B21F2.jpeg|Baxter’s Badge|link=Baxter’s Badge 66E14944-CBF1-4CF1-A4A7-D453C631F3B2.jpeg|Fan art (drawn by a person that is gone on Instagram)|link=Fan art (drawn by a person that is gone on Instagram) 0C8A644C-7D65-4607-84A4-6F61D28A37EA.jpeg|Baxter And Moo Moo|link=Baxter And Moo Moo 8925354A-D131-4C03-9317-BC455A535FC4.jpeg|Fan art (drawn by @_official_skye_ on Instagram I pretty sure)|link=Fan art (drawn by @_official_skye_ on Instagram I pretty sure) 0FB3CBC8-F318-466B-BC71-A2080D066C90.jpeg|Random Baxter Picture|link=Random Baxter Picture 52800606-0490-4358-A1E2-3036D334A361.jpeg|Fan art (drawn by a Gone person on Instagram)|link=Fan art (drawn by a Gone person on Instagram) E35B6BD6-77DF-4B75-9D59-268C9C43AC61.jpeg|Happy Baxter|link=Happy Baxter F08CC5BE-2ABB-42FF-9285-289CB3A795C3.jpeg|Baxter Walking|link=Baxter Walking B7AAA22E-5D56-468C-96E8-CB646A0D4038.jpeg|Baxter Delivering Mail (by @mrtwerk on deviantart)|link=Baxter Delivering Mail (by @mrtwerk on deviantart) 04B502D8-EE9A-4372-86B9-15CBEDBD9D50.jpeg|Baxter Created With Puppy Maker|link=Baxter Created With Puppy Maker 72498F4D-91A2-4FCC-B204-A0D66DF34EFA.jpeg|Standing Baxter|link=Standing Baxter 1CC99AD2-60B0-46B0-A5F5-02A65E4D8C62.jpeg|Baxter’s Mail Truck!|link=Baxter’s Mail Truck! Baxter (BAXTER).jpeg|BAXTER|link=BAXTER Baxter Drawing.jpeg|Baxter Drawing (by @shock_the_puppy on Instagram I pretty sure)|link=Baxter Drawing (by @shock_the_puppy on Instagram I pretty sure) Baxter Paper Drawing.jpeg|Baxter Paper Drawing|link=Baxter Paper Drawing Sea Patrol Baxter.jpeg|Sea Patrol Baxter|link=Sea Patrol Baxter Baxter Gift.jpeg|~ This AMAZING drawing by KwaziiCat on deviantart, this is super cute! ~|link=~ This AMAZING drawing by KwaziiCat on deviantart, this is super cute! ~ Poor Baxter!.jpeg|Poor Baxter! (Bassed on my story, Broken Eye (it’s called that because he haves a black eye and some of the pups called him broken eye.)|link=Poor Baxter! (Bassed on my story, Broken Eye (it’s called that because he haves a black eye and some of the pups called him broken eye.) Mission Paw Baxter.png|Baxter In Mission Paw Gear (by @AO-2-NICK on deviantart)|link=Baxter In Mission Paw Gear (by @AO-2-NICK on deviantart) Big Baxter.png|Big Baxter (Also by @AO-2-NICK on deviantart)|link=Big Baxter (Also by @AO-2-NICK on deviantart) Baby Baxter.jpeg|Baby Baxter (Art By @MrTwerk On Deviantart)|link=Baby Baxter (Art By @MrTwerk On Deviantart) Baxter In Coloring Form.jpeg|Baxter In Coloring Form Made By Me!|link=Baxter In Coloring Form Made By Me! Baxter The Mail dog.png|Baxter the mail dog (wow, a amazing art trade with wildstar27 on deviantart, this is really NICE!)|link=Baxter the mail dog (wow, a amazing art trade with wildstar27 on deviantart, this is really NICE!) Baxter is in action!.png|Baxter Gift (thanks to Magix1 on deviantart!)|link=Baxter Gift (thanks to Magix1 on deviantart!) Baxter Cutie.jpeg|Cutie ~this was drawn by GundamOswald on Deviantart this is really cute~|link=Cutie ~this was drawn by GundamOswald on Deviantart this is really cute~ Baxter ready for action!.png Baxter is ready to deliver!.png Baxter And Milly.png|Baxter and Milly (Art trade with nobodyherewhatsoever on deviantart, bro and sis)~|link=Baxter and Milly (Art trade with nobodyherewhatsoever on deviantart, bro and sis)~ 599291FF-869F-46AF-B8A8-D66BCE64BEA0.png B13802D1-87CC-415D-A302-5238A3190366.jpeg 3341EA61-F07F-4039-B0E1-5E9C9656EAFD.jpeg 5EFB04A9-DC28-454D-A1A7-736458C67EBC.png|Baxter Made with Cartoonize My Pet|link=Baxter Made with Cartoonize My Pet FB6A0367-9112-405E-9E43-57A360662BDB.jpeg|A sketch turn to a drawing I finished on my birthday, GREAT GIFT!~<3 XD|link=A sketch turn to a drawing I finished on my birthday, GREAT GIFT!~<3 XD 1FB3A01E-8F3E-4588-B225-833329B85351.png|Baxter drawing made by arvinsharifzadeh on deviantart, so CUTE! :3 <3|link=Baxter drawing made by arvinsharifzadeh on deviantart, so CUTE! :3 <3 83AD81EC-D609-4714-AF17-188C07F540DA.jpeg|Commissioned by me and drawn by StacyMystery awesome work! <3|link=Commissioned by me and drawn by ~drawn by trc001 on deviantart CUTE! <3|link=~drawn by trc001 on deviantart CUTE! <3 C03954F2-03D9-4E65-8FFA-5B991E29280A.jpeg|Baxter as a merpup! Thanks to Isaacthmerpupdrawer on deviantart! Really cute! [[Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Pups Category:Dogs Category:Puppies Category:Current Generation Category:Current Gen Category:Golden Retriever Category:Mail Pup Category:Cute Category:Blue Costumes Category:6 Years Old Pups Category:Golden Category:Baxter/gallery Category:Baxter Category:Puppy Category:Paw Patrol Category:Super Pups! Category:Cool Category:Cool Characters Category:Cool Pups Category:Fanon pups Category:The 13th Pup Of The Paw Patrol Category:Blue Category:Puppy Dog Eyes Category:Shy Characters Category:Golden Retrivers Category:Action Packed